fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors of Light: Dreaming Fantasy
Warriors of Light: Dreaming Fantasy is the first anime of magical girl (not being of the Pretty Cure franchise) created by Hirakawa Akai. The anime center around three very different girl that don't fit on the role of magical girls, but they end up to become the magical warriors. The season' main motfits are food, sweets, seven deadly sins and light and dark. Synopsis : Warriors of Light: Dreaming Fantasy episodes Long time ago, had two kingdoms called White Shallow and Black Rose Kingdom. In Black Rose Kingdom had two princesses, and one of these loved a peasant of the neighboring kingdom. The peasant did not like princess who loved him, but of her sister. Jealous of the sister, the princess killed her own sister what did she be banned from her own kingdom. Wanting to power, the princess changed her eyes by the power to create life. After some time preparing her attack and building her army, she go to the White Shallow Kingdom to get her revenge. Magical Warriors defeated the evil princess, but she captured her crush. Knowing that the princess can return to attack, or attack the Earth (the old place of Magical Warriors), they send three magic items to Earth. Reaching to the present days, three girls found the items of past warriors and eventually become magical warriors as well. Characters Protagonists / Theme Colour: Orange & Red Akiyama Kaylie is a girl who has three main passions: sleeping, eating and writing. She is lazy and loves eat and when she's bored is easily districted and hates waking up. She also have a humorous and relaxed side to her personality with a tendency to make jokes even in the heat of battle. She has a huge love for Paçoca, begin her favorite sweet. Her alter-ego is Sweet Peanut, the orange pâtisserie. / Theme Colour: Blue & Purple Yamanoue Toriko is a kind and sweet girl who loves to cook. Toriko is very calm and very rarely get angry. She loves to cook, mainly the pie. She is always very patient and careful, she is also very worrie about her friends and family and is always formal towards someone that she doesn't have any affinity. Toriko has great skills at playing piano, and when she was younger she tries to dance ballet. Her alter-ego is Sweet Pie, the blue pâtisserie. / Theme Colour: Pink & White Koizumi Hitomi is a girl who is shy and kind. Hitomi is quiet and unsafe. She comes from a family of singers, her mother and sister are idols while her deceased father was a singer, but she feels that can't continue with this lineage due to her shyness. She has great skills at cook any kind of sweet and dreams into have her own sweet-shop. Hitomi is a new transferred student at the Sakakibara First Academy. Her alter-ego is Sweet Cream, the pink pâtisserie. Antagonist Deadly Sin: Envy Elizabeth once was the princess of Black Rose Kingdom. She is very jealousy and do everything for revenge, as she accept sew buttons on her eyes for have the power of give life. Elizabeth seems don't have any pity as she kills her own sister for get her love, she also keep Matheus on a dungeon and sew buttons on his eyes for they "match". Elizabeth is represented by the sin of envy. As Elizabeth has the power of create life, she create six commanders for help her with the fight. They are a group of six members that have the power of create Zakais for fight against the patisseries. Deadly Sin: Pride Azamat is the first humanoid created by Elizabeth. Azamat is the stronger and more perfect among them six. He has very proud to be himself and also lowers his teammates. Azamat is rude and is very displayed in addition to be very ignorant and hypocritical. He keep talking about himself and rarely changes the subject. His sin is the pride. Deadly Sin: Luxury Scarlett is the second humanoid created by Elizabeth. Scarlett is always flirting with the male commanders and kissing them. Scarlett is very vain and she thinks she is the most beautiful girl in the world, she is always holding a mirror and straightening her hair and if someone dares to mess it up, she can kill him with her eyes. Her sin is the luxury. Deadly Sin: Laziness Shikari is the third humanoid created by Elizabeth. She is lazy and don't want to do anything. Shikari is often sleeping and get very angry when someone dare to wake her up. Shikari is rude and anxious, in addition to worry too much about things, always thinking in the worst that can happen. She seems have a crush on Azamat. Her sin is the laziness. Deadly Sin: Greed Shitrai is the fourth humanoid created by Elizabeth. Shitrai is greedy and makes the most to save money. Shitrai go to the Earth to sell food and bill money, and he also dreams of winning rivers of money. Shitrai is treated as older brother of Shikari for their names and their relationship. Now talking about his personality, Shitrai is very carefree and a bit lazy, in addition to always saying "ask for the so-and-so". He does everything for money and his sin is greed. Deadly Sin: Greediness Ametista is the fifth humanoid created by Elizabeth. Ametista is most of the time with a package of potato chips in hand and not really cares about her weight. Ametista is hard to motivate and rarely has a big interests by something. She is very strong though not like to demonstrate, that for be very calm and quiet, and not show her true potential. Her sin is greediness. Deadly Sin: Anger Mad is the sixth humanoid created by Elizabeth. He is very angry and has a short temperament, and is the second stronger of the team. Mad easily get angry with something, mainly Amazat. He always find something new to complain. When you talk to him, do not forget to be gentle and not irritated he, his strength is capable of killing someone with somes punches. His sin is anger. Species: Monster Monsters of Envy that the commanders use in order to destroy the peace and harmony, turning the area in a chaos and darker atmosphere. Support Character Matheus was a peasant who lives on White Shallow Kingdom. He fell in love with Princess Stephanie, but Elizabeth captured him, stole with his eyes and sewed buttons on it. He is keep on a dungeon at Elizabeth's castle. Princess Stephanie was the princess of the Black Rose Kingdom who was killed by her own sister. Stephanie was a beautiful and loved girl who has a great heart and love is very mature for her age. On every day of her birth, the peoples of the kingdom release balloons with light inside doing a tribute. Koizumi Hana is the Hitomi's aunt who lives with her. Hana is calm and sweet. She introduce to Hitomi the world of sweets and says to her that she don't need to be a singer if she don't want to. Hana knows about Hitomi's alter-ego. Items Used for: Transformation/Attack The Colour Pallette are the girls's transformation device. It is shaped like a makeup packed and is active once the girls shout out "Let's Change, Mix Up!" and insert the Sweet Amulets on it. Used for: Transformation/Attack The Sweet Amulets are the main collective items on this season. They are small star-shaped gems that comes in different colours. Once someone inserted they on the Colour Pallette and shout out "Let's Change, Mix Up!" the transformation is activate. Used for: Attack The Peanut★Yoyo is the Sweet Peanut's main weapon. It is shaped-like a yoyo with the main colour shades of brown and red. With it, Sweet Peanut can perform her sub-attack 'Whirlwind'. Used for: Attack The Cherry Rod is the Sweet Pie's main weapon. It is shaped-like a mixing spoon of light blue colour and lighter shades of purple. With it, when she inserts a Sweet Amulet on it, her weapon can create a lot of whipped cream to use as a type of rope. Used for: Attack The Cream Barton is the Sweet Cream's main weapon. She can use it in both attacks and protection. It is a baton of lighter shades of pink and white. With it, when she inserts a Sweet Amulet on it, her weapon can turn on a whip that she uses to attack the enemy. Locations Yukari is the season's primary setting. It's a big town full of sweets and music. Any of the Patisseries is originally from this town, they actually move for there. The name is the Japanese for "Purple". The city is known as Earth Kingdom by White Shallow and Black Rose Kingdom. The Sakakibara First Academy is the school that all Patisseries attend. The school is known to cover every grade from elementary school to high school and is a school for boys and girls. The Matheus' homeland and the place that Elizabeth wants to destroy. It's also the neighbor kingdom of Black Rose Kingdom. After Elizabeth be banished from her kingdom, she blamed the White Shallow Kingdom for make her kill her sister, even if the White Shallow don't have any link with the happening. The Elizabeth's homeland and the neighbor kingdom of White Shallow Kingdom. The old princess of kingdom was Stephanie, but she has been killed by her own sister, Elizabeth. This act makes Elizabeth be banished of the kingdom. Trivia See also: Warriors of Light: Dreaming Fantasy/Trivia *At first, was for the story be the same as the Sweetheart Pretty Cure! but Lydia was changing some things here and there, doing a new story with similar goods. *Different from other Magical Girl series, this series not include any fairy and something like that. *The anime was created on April 29, 2017 and finished on March 07, 2017. *Akimichi Lydia says that she based Dreaming Fantasy in Chubby Utahime created by Yōsei A. Sina. Category:Warriors of Light: Dreaming Fantasy Category:Hirakawa Akai Category:S★Q! Category:User:SmokyQuartz97